Change in Rank
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Aizen finds himself wanting after a certain someone he shouldn't. First chapter is turn back the pendulum. Second is one hundred ten years later. He kidnaps that man and won't let him go. Other parings involved. Rated M for sexual content, language, and rape. Better than my suckish summarization makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

Please tell me it's ok for the first chapter.

* * *

"Hirako Taichou. Please wake up you'll be late for the meeting," Sosuke told his captain.

"No, I don't want to," Shinji sighed. "Can't I just miss this one?"

"I'm afraid not sir," Aizen replied pulling Shinji off his bed. With that the 5th company captain was awake.

"Sheesh. Sosuke you didn't have to pull me out of bed. I was going to get up," Shinji said annoyed. He put on his captain's robe and headed out with Sosuke right behind him. The meeting was boring as always to Shinji. It was about the funds of the Seireitei. After that he was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Sosuke I'm going for a walk if you need me. See ya later," Hirako told his vice-captain. As Shinji was walking along he came upon Kisuke Urahara splashing around in a pond. "What're you doin' here Kisuke? I thought you had experiments to run with Mayuri."

"You know, I thought I did too. But he decided I didn't have to be there. So here I am," Kisuke told Shinji with his usual goofy grin." What about you Hirako Taichou, why are you out here?"

"Call me Shinji. Gods you're a pain in the ass. I was just on a walk though. That's all," he sighed.

"Well it was nice speaking with you, but I should go make sure Mayuri isn't burning down the lab or experimenting on people," Kisuke said with a giggle. Then Shinji was all alone. So he leaned up against a tree and fell asleep.

A few hours later he awoke with a jolt, because he was staring straight at Sosuke Aizen. When Shinji woke Aizen's smirk grew to a large smile.

"I trust you slept well Taichou. You looked very peaceful while sleeping, so I didn't wake you," Aizen spoke softly. He leaned closer to Shinji's face and said quietly, "Hirako Taichou, can I tell you something? It's a secret I can only trust you with."

Shinji then said, "Fine, what is it?"

"Well Hirako Taichou I-I love you. I have loved you since I became your assistant captain. Do you feel anything towards me?" he asked.

_How can I trust him? The only reason I chose him is because I don't trust him. _Shinji looked shocked at Sosuke. "I can't trust you when you say it so casually. How do I know you mean it?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me," Aizen said sadly. "Which is why I am fully prepared to show you you mean that much to me."

Upon saying this Sosuke leaned done and untied Shinji's captain's robe and under garments. He stared at Shinji's limp member for a few seconds before taking it completely into his mouth hitting the back of his throat causing him to gag. Then he started to bob his head up and down the hardening member. "Hirako Taichou, could it be you haven't had release in a long while?" he asked hearing the captain moan his name. He continued the motion adding his tong in different ways. "Sosuke," he moaned again. Shinji bucked his hips into the mouth unable to stop himself.

"It's not that, just I- AAAAAHHHHH! SOSUKE" he the name screamed in pleasure as Sosuke used his tong to massage the head of his cock. Shinji came hard and fast in Aizen's mouth. He looked down on his vice-captain with disgust.

"It appears you still won't believe me. I'll have to prove my love another way," he said noting the look on his captain's face. Then he inserted his tong into the tight pucker of Shinji's ass.

When Shinji felt the intruding muscle he flinched trying to pull away, but was forced back into place by Aizen's hands.

"S-Sosuke, why? Why did you fall in love with me?" Hirako asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was your bored look, or your body I just-"he cut off as he attacked Shinji's mouth to keep either of them to speak any more. He slid his tong against Shinji's lips asking for entrance to Shinji's dark, wet, and unclaimed mouth. Shinji opened his mouth and let Aizen's pink wet muscle map his whole mouth. He melted into the kiss. While Aizen distracted his superior with the kiss he positioned himself in front of Shinji's entrance and thrust deeply into his ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji's pain filled cry echoed throughout the forest.

"Captain, I'm going to move now. Alright," Sosuke told him. He slowly pulled out until the head of his cock was left inside. Then he thrust back in hitting a small bundle of nerves sending a wave of relief of the pain and great pleasure through Shinji. He continued slowly gaining speed, every time hitting that spot making Shinji try to restrain the moans coming from him.

"My dear captain Hirako please make more of those sexy noises you were before. I want you to call my name again," Aizen whispered seductively into Shinji's ear. After that he licked the shell of his ear then biting down on it.

Before Shinji could say 'stop' Aizen was slamming mercilessly into him at a rapid pace. It was too much for him to hold in the noises anymore.

"S-SOSUKE! OH GODS SOSUKE HARDER!" Shinji screamed out. He clung to Aizen for dear life. While he laid Shinji on the ground and began to ram himself harder and faster in the tight hole that is his captain.

"C-Captain I love you! This is my way of showing you how much I love you," Sosuke panted. Then he silenced the captain with a long passionate kiss.

Then with a loud groan of 'Sosuke' Shinji came, spilling his seed on his stomach and Aizen's chest. After a few more violent thrusts Aizen came filling Shinji's insides with the hot white liquid.

"Captain I hope you don't hold this against me,"Sosuke said looking down at his exhausted captain.

"I knew something would happen when I went for a walk. I shoulda just gone back to sleep," he groaned. Aizen leaned down and kissed him grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. Shinji enjoyed the contact but, realized this would have to stay a secret. "Sosuke, w-we can't tell anyone got it. If someone found out I-I'm not sure what would happen," He cautioned.

Sosuke only nodded. He was more intent on kissing, licking, and nipping every part of Shinji's exposed torso.

"Sosuke are you listening to me?!" Hirako shouted at his lover.

"Captain why don't we think of what might happen later. Right now I'd rather here you screaming my name again in that sexy voice you have. No matter what happens I will not be taken from you, unless you say to," he told Shinji. After he stopped talking Aizen latched his mouth onto one of the captain's nipples making him moan again. Then he started coming onto Shinji again. When Shinji realized his vice-captain wanted to do it again he gave him a look of tired lust. Then closed his eyes waiting for the penetration. He waited only to find it didn't come.

"What's wrong Sosuke?" he asked.

"I think someone is coming this way. But I'm not sure who," he whispered into Shinji's ear. Then they both got up and Shinji dressed. '_Gods what am I thinking? Aizen isn't trustworthy, yet I let him fuck me into the ground. What in the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

Please Review. I accept requests. Please feel free to give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! chapter two. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"-ji. Shinji. SHINJI-DICKHEAD wake up!" Hyori screamed. Finally she kicked him in the head. No reaction. So she readied herself to do a straight kick to the stomach or balls. She kicks. He rolled of the bed after a foot connected to his gut.

"Goddamnit Hyori. Whaddaya want?!" Shinji yelled the question.

"Wake up 'cause you're going to school," she said smiling.

"What if I don't wanna?" the smartass answer slipped before he could think. She twitched at the words.

"Well you're going. It's already been decided," she said with triumphant smile.

A few minutes later Shinji was off to school. On the first day he made friends with Ichigo, Orihime, Tatski, Chad, and anyone Ichigo hung out with. '_So my job is to recruit Ichigo. But he seems pretty ok_ _with his hollow so far.'_

It's been two months since Shinji was forced to go to school. He actually enjoys it, but tells Hyori he hates it so she will "let" him go. "Maaaan, what's with the amount of tests we're taking? It's overwhelming. How do they expect us to do ok on them?" he complained to no one as he walked back to the hide out.

'_What's with that spiritual pressure? It's weird, but I can't put my finger on what it is._' Suddenly Shinji was in the air. Two strong hands grasping his arms. He tried to see his captor but, to no prevail. Then a black slit appeared in the sky and it opened. Shinji didn't know what to do. He was being carried into this dark slit in the sky when he was . When he woke up there where white walls all around him. He was in a room of some sorts.

"Hyori if this is one of your games it's not funny," he said plainly aloud. When no laughter from the snaggle toothed girl came he began to panic. '_Where am I?_'

Behind him one of the walls opened. A tallish man with bright blue eyes and hair came in.

"What do you want? Who are you? Where am I?" Shinji asked franticly.

"First I wanted to see what Ulqiorra brought back. Second my name is Grimmjow and I'm the sexta espada. Third you're in las noches, the place of hollows ect." Said Grimmjow. "Now that I see ya you're kinda cute."

Grimmjow grabbed Shinji and flipped him onto his stomach making Shinji yelp at the might of the man behind him. Shinji tried to wriggle out of Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow wrenched one of Shinji's arms up behind his back causing him to give off a slight whimper of pain. Before he knew it his ass was exposed to the chilly air and Grimmjow just tore into him. He thrust in and out rapidly, ripping something in Shinji's ass causing blood to lubricate Grimmjow's long throbbing member.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"(look familiar?) Shinji's pained scream echoed around the white room.

"Go on. Keep screaming. It only makes it better for me," Grimmjow whispered in his ear. He pulls Shinji's arm higher behind his back causing him to scream in pain again. Grimmjow suddenly shuddered and came stinging the inside of Shinji's ass. He pushed the former captain onto a bed and left him there. He put his pants on. Shnji slowly fell asleep. The dark void of sleep took him. Then he woke with a jolt to see a man looking at him with closed eyes, short silver hair, and a wide mischevious grin.

"Gin," Shinji said with confusion.

"Mornin'. Ya been sleepin' fer a while. Anyways please flow me," Gin said. Shinji painfully got up and followed Gin. When they stopped they were in a throne room. In the throne sat a tall man with dark chocolate eyes and hair.

"Sosuke!" Shinji gasped. "Wait do you command the espadas? Is that why one kidnapped me and another rapped me?"

Just then Grimmjow came into the room and stood behind Gin. When he saw Shinji he just smiled and nuzzled Gins neck. "Gin, I think you should monitor your little rapist there," Aizen said. He rose out of his chair and walked downed to Shinji. He looked at him and then circled the prisoner. He stopped in front of Shinji.

"Sosuke I don't understand. Whaddaya want from me?" Shinji asked looking straight into Aizen's eyes.

"Actually, it's Lord Aizen to you Shinji. Also I don't understand why you got rid of your hair. When it was long it was …. Easier to pull you around," Aizen said. "Not to mention you liked getting pulled and pushed around." He whispered sensually in Shinji's ear making his skin crawling at the sound of Aizen's voice. Shinji closed his eyes when he felt Sosuke behind him. Aizen grabbed Shinji's ass which caused Shinji to whimper don't see what Gin likes about him. Well Shinji, hmm it's nice to be able to say your name, out loud that is. Unlike those times in the Seireitei.

"Get rid of it? You did that when you cut it all off." he said fuming.

* * *

Well here it is. Hope you likie. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Wel here's the next one. Enjoy

Flash back- _italics_

Then thoughts- _italics_

* * *

_"Huuuuuuuuuh, why did we get stuck with this stupid mission?" Shinji sighed._

_ "Because you wanted something to do so I got a mission," Sosuke explained. Then he whispered "On the other hand I get to have alone time with you, Captain Hirako." _

_ Their mission was to investigate hollow sightings in the Rukongai. They had to find somewhere to stay. There was an inn with two bedroom housing much to their luck. Later that night Sosuke went to give his captain food from the inn keeper._

_ Knock "Captain Hirako, I have food," Sosuke said through the door. It slowly opened to reveal a tired looking captain._

_ "What did they send us?" he asked looking at the food. Curry. Red hot, spicy curry. "I'm not to hungry, so you can have it."_

_ "Well I already ate. But I'm still hungry," Sosuke looked very mischievous. He put the curry down and stepped into the room of his captain. He immediately shut the door and kissed Shinji._

_ "Wait, Sosuke. You know we can't do this here," he said gasping as Sosuke bit down on his neck. Sosuke quickly started working on getting his captain's clothes off. He finally got to his target, Shinji's slightly hard member. Shinji tried to get away from Sosuke but was slammed onto the bed as Aizen kissed and licked his stomach making him shudder with lust. Once he was sure Shinji would remain still he let him go and attacked the hardening member with his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down all the while using his tong to further pleasure Shinji. _

"_S-Sosuke. Oh Gods," Shinji moaned. Bucking into the wanting mouth he cried out, "Sosuke, huuuh SOSUKE!" Finally Shinji came with a shudder and another moan of 'Sosuke'. _

_ "Now I'm full but, what about you captain?" the question came as a surprise to Shinji._

_ "Whaddaya mean?" he asked. Then Sosuke sheathed himself inside his captain. _

"_This is what I mean," he whispered seductively. He started to thrust in and out with rapid force. "Aaaaaa, S-Shinji."_

_ At the mention of his name Shinji looked at him. "You still must address me as c-captain."_

_ Sosuke gave his captain a sad smile, "Yes, captain."_

_ He started thrusting with more velocity hitting that spot every time. Sosuke bit down on the tender skin of Shinji's neck causing him to moan. Aizen suddenly turned Shinji onto his stomach making him yelp. As Sosuke thrust in he also added a finger right above his cock making Shinji moan. 'Why does he insist on doing this whenever we're alone?'_

_Finally Shinji came. Spilling his seed all over their stomachs. _

_ End Flashback_

"Well Shinji I'm glad you are here. I've missed your perfect ass," he said slapping Shinji in the ass.

"Wow. You think it's perfect? Maybe it's because you're really the only one who's felt it. Then again I was just raped. Why don't you ask him what he thinks of my ass?" Shinji said with sarcasm.

"Shinji, you'll do to remember this is my palace. You should talk more politely. And yes I'll ask Grimmjow before punishing him for taking what's mine," he said rubbing himself on Shinji's behind.

"Aaahhh. What's yours? I don't suppose you mean my ass?" he inquired trying not to moan from feeling Aizen's cock against his ass.

"I don't just mean your ass. I claimed all of you before you left. Those days without you were lonesome and tortures" Aizen told him sternly.

"Guess you shoulda thought of that before you did it huh," Shinji teased. Aizen was not happy with Shinji's teasing. He reached into Shinji's pants to find his half-hard member. He slowly started to stroke it. Shinji moaned. Aizen stroked faster.

"I see I'm not the only one who missed the other," he said carefully removing Shinji's pants. He quickly pick up the visored and carried him to his throne. There he put down his captain and attacked the member in front of him. Shinji was caught off guard and a quick but sharp pleasured moan escaped his lips.

"F-Fuuuck. Damn you Aizen," he said glaring.

"So no one has done this to you at all since you've been gone? This is just like the first time I took you in the forest. Don't you agree?" he asked kindly. 'Oh the memories.'

Aizen's P.O.V. 3

_'There he is. Uggg he is with that Urahara. How annoying' Aizen thought as he watched His captain speak with Kisuke. 'Why can he call you Shinji while I can't? I've had enough of this'_

_ When he looked up Kisuke was gone, and Shinji was asleep? He went out and knelt in front of him. 'He looks so beautiful and venerable. Almost like a child.' _

_ I watched the captain sleep for a few hours. Suddenly Shinji jolted awake and stared at me. When he awoke I was grinning, but it turned into a wide smile._

"_I trust you slept well Taichou. You looked very peaceful while sleeping, so I didn't wake you," I spoke softly. I leaned closer to Shinji's face and said quietly, "Hirako Taichou, can I tell you something? It's a secret I can only trust you with."_

_Shinji then said, "Fine, what is it?"_

_ "Well Hirako Taichou I-I love you. I have loved you since I became your assistant captain. Do you feel anything towards me?" I uttered._

_Shinji looked shocked at me. "I can't trust you when you say it so casually. How do I know you mean it?" _

_ "I thought you wouldn't believe me," I said sadly. "Which is why I am fully prepared to show you, you mean that much to me."_

_ Upon saying this I leaned done and untied Shinji's captain's robe and under garments. I couldn't help but stare at Shinji's limp member for a few seconds before taking it completely into my mouth making it hit the back of my throat causing me to gag. Then I started to bob my head up and down the hardening member. "Hirako Taichou, could it be you haven't had release in a long while?" I asked hearing the captain moan my name. I continued the motion adding my tong in different ways. "Sosuke," he moaned again. Shinji bucked his hips into my mouth._

_ "It's not that, just I- AAAAAHHHHH! SOSUKE" he screamed my name in pleasure as I used my tong to massage the head of his cock. Shinji came hard and fast in my mouth. He looked down on me with disgust. _

"_It appears you still won't believe me. I'll have to prove my love another way," I said noting the look on the captain's face. Then I inserted my tong into the tight pucker of Shinji's ass._

_ When Shinji felt the intruding muscle he flinched trying to pull away, but was forced back into place by my hands._

_ "S-Sosuke, why? Why did you fall in love with me?" Hirako asked._

_ "I don't know. Maybe it was your bored look, or your body I just-"I cut off as attacked Shinji's mouth to keep either of us from speaking any more. I slid my tong against Shinji's lips asking for entrance to his dark, wet, and unclaimed mouth. Shinji opened his mouth and let my pink wet muscle map his whole mouth. He melted into the kiss. While I distracted my superior with the kiss I positioned myself in front of Shinji's entrance and thrust deeply into his ass._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji's pain filled cry echoed throughout the forest. _

_ "Captain, I'm going to move now. Alright," I told him. I slowly pulled out until the head of my cock was left inside. Then thrust back in hitting a small bundle of nerves sending a wave of great pleasure through Shinji. I continued slowly gaining speed, every time hitting that spot making Shinji try to restrain the moans coming from him. _

_ "My dear captain Hirako please make more of those sexy noises you were before. I want you to call my name again," I whispered seductively into Shinji's ear. After that I licked the shell of his ear then bit down on it._

_Before Shinji could say 'stop' I was slamming mercilessly into him at a rapid pace. It was too much for him to hold in the noises anymore._

_ "S-SOSUKE! OH GODS SOSUKE HARDER!" Shinji screamed out. He clung to me. While I laid Shinji on the ground and began to ram myself harder and faster in the tight hole that is my captain._

_ "C-Captain I love you! This is my way of showing you how much I love you," I panted. Then I silenced the captain with a long passionate kiss._

_ Then with a loud groan of 'Sosuke' Shinji came, spilling his seed on his stomach and my chest. After a few more violent thrusts I came filling Shinji's insides with the hot white liquid._

_ "Captain I hope you don't hold this against me," I said looking down at his exhausted face._

_ "I knew something would happen when I went for a walk. I shoulda just gone back to sleep," he groaned There was something incredibly cute about that annoyed face he made. I leaned down and kissed him grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. I think he enjoyed the contact. "Sosuke, w-we can't tell anyone got it. If someone found out I-I'm not sure what would happen," He cautioned._

_ I only nodded. I was more intent on kissing, licking, and nipping every part of Shinji's exposed torso. _

"_Sosuke are you listening to me?!" Hirako shouted at me._

_ "Captain why don't we think of what might happen later. Right now I'd rather here you screaming my name again in that sexy voice you have. No matter what happens I will not be taken from you, unless you say to," I told Shinji. After I stopped talking I latched my mouth onto one of the captain's nipples making him moan again. Then I started coming onto Shinji again. I was positioned and ready for round two, but I felt a spiritual pressure nearby._

"_What's wrong Sosuke?" he asked._

_ "I think someone is coming this way. But I'm not sure who," I whispered into Shinji's ear. Then we both got up and Shinji dressed. 'Gods, I just want to rip off his clothes and fuck him into the ground again. But that's for another time.'_

Aizen's P.O.V End

"Now Shinji don't move so much it's harder down here you know," Aizen said annoyed due to Shinji moving around so much. "Oh well, if you continue this I might have one of my espadas go get me a hostage."

"Fine I'll stop, but stop fingering my hole an' sucking at the same time," Shinji demanded.

"But I don't want to stop. I like doing this. I can see how much you enjoy it by the facial expressions you were making. But no, I'm sorry I won't listen, I am not going to stop," he said fondling Shinji's crotch. Then he took it back into his mouth. At the same time he was fingering Shinji's ass. Aizen looked up at Shinji seeing his eyes half open and glazed over. Shinji came for the second or third time, Aizen couldn't remember. "Well. I've had a good time with you Shinji. Maybe next time we can do more with each other."

Shinji quickly put his pants on. Suddenly there was a spiritual pressure behind him. Grimmjow. "Now whaddaya want?" Shinji asked thinking of what he did last time.

"Nothin' much. Just have to take you back to your cell. That's all," he said coming towards Shinji.

"Psshhh. Why would I trust you? Besides doesn't Gin get annoyed about you looking at other guys?" he questioned smiling.

Grimmjow slapped him hard and fast across the face. Glaring, he picked Shinji and threw him onto his shoulder. He marched back to Shinji's cell. '_Does Gin get angry when I rape or look at other guys? No, he was tryin' to make me feel bad.'_

Grimmjow threw him down onto his bed. "Now, it's my turn to have some fun."

* * *

Hi people, I have writer's block. I need help. Any ideas will work. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is new chapter. Hopes you like. Review please.

* * *

**Hyori's p.o.v.**

It's been two months since Shinji was kidnapped. Two months with nothing to kick.

"Maybe he ran away because he was sick of you pushing him around," Love suggested.

"Shut your mouth Love. Nobody asked you!" Hyori yelled.

"Maybe you should talk to someone who could help instead of yelling at Love," suggested Rose.

"Like who?" She asked.

"How 'bout Kisuke?" Kensei asked. Hyori ran out the door leaving the others confused.

Hyori slammed the door open. "Kisuke, I need your help. Now!"

"With what am I helping?" he asked. She explained the situation. "Ohhhh, I see. I'll get to work immediately."

**Hyori's p.o.v. end**

"Let's go blondie," Grimmjow said pulling Shinji by his arm.

"Why?" Shinji asked. He rooted himself in place. "If you hurt me I'll scream. Then you know who will come."

"Shut up an' move or I'll rape you again," he retorted.

"So, you enjoy raping me?" Shinji asked surprised.

"Course I do. It's fun," Grimmjow said with a smile.

"So ya lied to me?" said a sad even toned voice. Gin stepped into the room. "Tell me tha truth. Right now Grimmjow!"

"Well, I-I-I," the espada stuttered. "Fine, you caught me. Yes, I lied, but I still love you."

"You asshole! If you wanted to fuck someone, ya could always fin' me!" Gin yelled angrily at the espada. With that he grabbed Shinji and walked away dragging him. "Don' bother tryin' to talk to me unless i's a fully written, heartfelt apology. Got it?"

"Well, you two seem to get along just fine," Shinji said.

"Ya, well it was better before ya came," Gin said sadly as he stopped moving. Shinji looked up to see him crying. Then he broke down sobbing.

"Well, I'm sorry I got in the way of you two," Shinji said patting Gin's back.

"I's not th-that you g-got in the w-way. I's jus' I always get into a r-relationship where th-they w-want other p-people," Gin sobbed into Shinji's shoulder.

"Well look at this. The reason you never showed up is because you were caught up with Gin," Aizen said coming towards them. "Although, why are you crying Gin?"

"G-Grimmjow, you, any one I take a liking to always has someone else in mind," he told Aizen.

"What about Tousen? Have you asked him to fuck you?" the brunet asked.

"Tousen doesn't want anything to do with me. He said so himself. So why would I ask him?" Gin said looking up at his leader.

"That's not true. I want you. I've wanted you for some time now," Tousen said stepping into the light with a tea tray. He set it down and hugged the silver haired man.

"Well, I think this is a time to leave them alone. Shinji, come," Aizen ordered. Shinji grabbed the tray and followed Aizen to a new room he'd never been to before.

"Of all the two months I've been here, you've never brought me here," Shinji sighed looking around. "Where are we any way?"

"This is my personal room. Do you like it?" Aizen purred into Shinji's ear.

"Sure, it's not what I would expect it to look like but sure," Shinji replied.

"I see," Aizen said grinding his dick on Shinji's ass. "Mmmm, Shinji will you tell me why you chose to stay here when I gave you the chance to leave?"

"Well, what's the point in leaving if-" he moaned "- you will just come and get me again?"

"Well I guess you're right, but I thought you liked going to school. I have a proposition. Why don't I come with you to school and Gin and Tousen can come too?" he said smiling and grinding harder into Shinji.

"That does sound good. But I've missed two months of school. How will I make that up?" Shinji asked. He moaned again.

"That is a good point as well. But for now I need you to do something for me," he declared.

"Now what?" Shinji said annoyed.

"I need you to blow me," Aizen told him cupping his cheek gently.

"Fine. When do we go to school?" he asked getting on his knees.

"Tomorrow morning," he said shoving his cock to the back of Shinji's throat making him gag slightly. Shinji started to bob his head up and down. He continued the motion adding his tong in different ways. Aizen could feel the metal tong ring in Shinji's tong rub against the underside of his cock. He bucked his hips into Shinji's mouth enjoying the motions."Shinji!" he screamed the name in pleasure as Shinji used his tong to massage the head of his cock. He withstood a few more minutes and came in Shinji's mouth. Then he kissed Shinji. Tasting his seed on the tong of his lover. Then he went to a dresser in the corner and pulled a small tube out.

"What's that?" Shinji asked trying to look at the tube.

"Well this time I thought I would try using something else for lube. Instead of my tong, so I can use it to kiss you more," he explained opening it. He poured some onto three of his fingers and started to slowly stretch Shinji's entrance, kissing him to keep him from noticing how cold it was. When he was done stretching him he positioned himself and thrust into Shinji making him yelp in pleasure. "Well, compared to when you first came here you've changed from being forced to come see me to enjoying seeing me. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I-I guess that's true. But you never told me if you actually love me or if it was just an act to throw me off," Shinji said moaning. Upon hearing that Aizen suddenly rammed himself painfully into Shinji. Shinji screamed. "Owww. Sheesh what was that for So- I mean Aizen-sama? It hurt like hell!"

"Yes, I love you. Why else would I put effort into making you feel pleasure as well as myself? And call me Sosuke my love or I'll be upset. You are the only person here who may call me that," he said kissing Shinji's neck.

"You're the only person I'd let call me 'my love'," he said panting from the pain. He looked up and down the body in front of him. There was smooth stomach and pecks where Shinji left his hands. Then he leaned forward and kissed Sosuke slowly and gently. Soon Sosuke started to passionately kiss his blond and he started thrusting into him while they were sitting."Wait, Sosuke I wanted t try something."

"Hmmmmm, awwww but I was just getting started," Sosuke pouted. "Fine."

Shinji gently pushed him onto his back. Then Sosuke realized Shinji intended to ride him. "Wait, are you sure?"

"Positive," Shinji smirked. He startled him. Then lowered himself onto Aizen's hard throbbing member. He then rolled his hips experimentally. That one spot was hit and he was seeing stars. He started to bounce up and down while moving his hips hitting that bundle of nerves every time. Aizen started thrusting in time to Shinji bouncing. Making both of them moan. Finally Sosuke had enough of the teasing sight of Shinji above him, so he sat up and flipped it so Shinji lay flat on his back.

"You, you were teasing me on purpose weren't you?" he panted. Before Shinji could answer he started to thrust hard and fast hitting those nerves. "Even after two months of this you're still so tight."

"Well, you are pretty big. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he came on their chests. After a few more thrusts Aizen came too. He pulled out of his little blonde. "So tomorrow's the first day of school?"

"Yup," he answered. He looked down at his lover. Who leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I can't wait. Although Ichigo has already met you hasn't he?" Shinji looked slightly disturbed.

"Yes, so?" he asked.

"Well, he's already met me. Actually we became friends. If he sees me with you then-"

"Then he will find out where your loyalties lie." Aizen said kissing him. "Enough of this talk, I need you again."

"If I've found out one thing about you it's that you don't exhaust as easily as normal people," he said as Aizen lay him down on his back.

"Yep. I made sure of that," Aizen told him. Then he kissed Shinji and sheathed himself inside of the blonde.

"Wait what about the other visords?" he asked. Just then a there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Aizen said annoyed.

"Sir there seem to be intruders in Las Noches," Tousen said. "But they seem to be able to hide from us."

"WHAT! How are they avoiding you? This is Las Noches. You know your way around here. So use that and find them," the man ordered. Then he turned back to Shinji and asked, "Now where were we?"

"I donno. But we should get our clothes on just in case," Shinji said sadly.

"I guess you're right," Aizen sighed. They both got up and started dressing. Shinji noticed Aizen's hard painful looking member and bent down. He started to suck violently at the cock in his mouth. Aizen came after a minute. "Well then, let's go see our intruders, shall we?"

* * *

Well. Hope it's ok. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the last chapter. Let me know if it's ok please.

* * *

"Well, who do you think could get here so easily?" Aizen looked at Shinji. They went around a corner to look.

"Sosuke, can I ask why you changed your look?" he said trailing Aizen.

"Depends why you want to know," Sosuke said smirking.

"It's just, I liked the look you had before," Shinji said. "An' what's with the bitch curl any way?"

"I just decided to change. And it's not a bi-" he was cut off by a foot connecting to his face.

"Found ya Shinji-Dickhead!" Hyori shouted. She grabbed him and ran. "Found 'im Kisuke. Let's go."

"Hey, Hyori what the hell are you doing here?" Shinji questioned.

"Well duuuuu, rescuing you," she said looking annoyed. They jumped through a slit much like the one from two months ago. Then it all went black. When he woke up he was home with the other visords.

"So you took my advice and got him back within a few hours," Kensei said matter-of-factly.

"Ya, well shut up Kensei," Hyori said.

1 Month later

"It's time sir," Tousen reported.

Aizen has been totally miserable without his Shinji. Now they are going to destroy the town he lives in. "Well, maybe he will come out before we destroy it."

They left to destroy Karakura town.

After the many battles he watched with the soul reapers Aizen was starting to give up the hope the visords would appear. When suddenly there they were. He looked up at Shinji. His longer hair that had grown in his time with the Hollow King was cut short again. This infuriated the brunet.

"What is this?" he asked them. "Have you come to stop us?"

"You bet we have!" Hyori yelled.

"Well let's see you try," he said keeping his eyes on Shinji. Then he flash-stepped next to the blond. Then he grabbed Shinji and threw him onto his shoulder. Then he stated, "Especially if I can just take back _**My**_ property without an effort."

"Hey put me down!" Shinji yelled slashing his sword at Aizen, who effortlessly blocked the attack.

Aizen then turned to Gin and Tousen saying, "I leave this to you."

Then he started to leave when Ichigo came through a garrganta and slashed his chest to his stomach narrowly missing Shinji's legs.

"Very well, I guess it won't work out huh?" he said sadly looking at Shinji. Then he slashed Shinji's shoulder and let him fall. As Shinji fell he could see tears forming in Aizen's eyes as he said, "Goodbye My Love."

"Goodbye Sosuke." Shinji declared sadly as he fell.

* * *

Sadly that's the end. Now I'm depressed with no story. Any suggestions? Please review T-T.


End file.
